


| Poki Sticks And Glasses | Kyoya Ootori |

by orphan_account



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Depression, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 15:19:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6429730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"She's Strong, Because She Knows What I'ts Like To Be Weak. She Keeps A Guard, Because She Knows What I'ts Like To Cry Herself To Sleep."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just sort of a brief opening, something like a blurb at the back of a book. Enjoy!

[|вooĸ cover|](https://i.quotev.com/img/q/u/15/8/2/89c6484eb4-Coll.jpg)

 

|The Blurb|

 

|Poki Sticks And Glasses|

 

|By|

 

|нarυ poттer|

 

Bruises. They Covered Her Whole Body. 

 

Her Pale Skin Marked By The Devastating Canvas Of Red, Purple And Brown. 

 

Her Dark Hair Disheveled, Sometimes Covering The Beauty Benieth It. The Storm Grey Eyes That Held All Her Secrets Deep Within. 

 

People Always Watched From Afar. Even When She Ran Across The Street, Jumped In Front Of That Long Black Limousine And Pushed Herself And That Small Boy Out Of Harms Way. 

 

They Didn't Even Glance Her Way When Seven Handsome Boys Rushed Out From That Long Black Limousine And Started Questioning Her If She Was Okay.

 

"Kumi-chan....?" 

 

And When She Pulled Her Fringe Back; Running Her Hand Through Her Wild Black Hair, Her Silver Eyes Held Relief. As If She Was Afraid To Die.

 

"Haruhi?"

 

_"It's The Sky That Lets The Clouds Move About Freely. But Someday, I'll Even Bite Up The Sky Itself."_

 

 


	2. Character Intro

[Image Of Takumi Yorai](https://i.quotev.com/img/q/u/15/8/3/1d0ebf16bd-Coll.jpg)

 

**|Character Intro|**

 

 

First Name: Takumi

 

 

Last Name: Yorai

 

 

Age: 15

 

 

School: Tabitsuko High

Ouran Accademy

 

 

Gender: Female

 

 

Height: 5'5"

 

 

Birthday: 15th September

 

 

Star Sign: Virgo

 

 

Relatives: Parents - Deceased

Younger Sister - Ren Yorai 

 

_"Let the blood and the bruises define your legacy"_

 

 


	3. |Haruhi's Harem Club|

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rainy Day- Really Bad Day- Main Character Meets Old Friend - Saves A Child
> 
>  
> 
> (P.S I still don't know what to write in this box... Shhhhh!)

**|Haruhi's Harem Club|**

 

The Rain; A Sharp Drumming Almost Painful To The Ear, Sets It's Sight On Everyone In Bunkyo, Tokyo.

 

The Tall Lean Buildings, The Prestigious Schools, The Oh-So-Rich People. Yes. Even Them. All Caught Up By Lufficent Grey Clouds And The Stone Hard Hitting Drops Of Rain. 

 

Even Takumi, A Sharp Tongued 15 Year Old Female Who Just Got Excluded From School, Was Caught Up In The Rains Thuddering Roar.

 

Many Stares Were Cast Her Way. Questioning. Worried. And Some Even Out Of Pity. No. They Were All Out Of Pity. She Was Sure Of It.

 

Bruises. She Was Covered In Them. The Devastating Canvas Of Red, Purple And Brown Had Barred It's Fangs Into Her Pale Skin And Set It's Sight On Burning. Burning With Pain.

 

Her Black Hair Had Lost It's Mind Before She Even Knew. It Frizzed, Spiked And Even Disheveled Itself In All Directions Possible, Hidding The True Beauty Beneith It. The Storm Grey Eyes That Held All Her Secrets Deep Within. 

 

Takumi Closed Her Eyes, The Light Tapping Of Her Black Converse Hitting The Pavement Being Her Only Sorce Of Consentration. Her Fingers Tightly Wrapped Themselves At The Hem Of Her Damp School Skirt Trying To Wringe Out As Much As Acces Rain As Possible While Her Baggy Black Jumper Stayed Untouched, Clunging To Her Body For Dear Life. Her White Button Up Shirt Having The Same Effect.

 

The Sudden Screach Of Tires Grinding Against The Ground Had Not Only Caught Takumi's Attention But Also The Focus Of Everyone Else Around Her. It Was A Luxary Vehicle; With Black Tainted Windows And Large Tires. The Long Black Limousine Seemed Fine Untill She Noticed The Small Boy Standing In The Middle Of The Rode Bending Down To Pick Up His Ball.

 

Her Grey Eyes Widened As Her Legs Sprung Out Into A Sprint By Themselves; Almost As If On Instinct. Her Hair Sprawled Itself All Over The Place, Swishing From Side To Side As If Urging The Girl To Go Faster.

 

_Just A Couple Or More Seconds_

 

The Fast Thumping Of Her Heart, The Thudding Of Her Converse, The Spalshes Of Water, The Tip Tap Of The Rains Last Remains And The Loud Sound Of Peeping.

 

_I'm Nearly There_

 

Takumi Quickly Placed Her Hand Onto The Cold Metal Top Of The Railings In Her Way And Swiftly Managed To Jump Over It. She Let Out A Small Puff Of Air Before Grabbing The Small Boy In Front Of Her By The Waist And, With The Last Of Her Energy, Pushed Herself And That Boy Out Of Harms Way.

 

Takumi Let Out A Grunt As He Back Recoiled With The Pavemnt Ground On The Other Side Of The Rode, The Small Boy Tightly Wrapped In Her Arms Securly In Front Of Her. A Sigh Left The Female's Lips As She Slowly Sat Up.

 

The Small Boy In Her Arms, Shaking From Fear And Eyes Teary, Whimppered Out A Small Apology Before Untangling Himself From The Cage Around Him. He Then Quickly Bowed Before Running Off.

 

"Kumi-chan...?"

 

Upon Hearing The Familiar Nick Name, Takumi Chuckled Lightly And Ran A Hand Through Her Wild Black Hair; Her Eyes Holding Pure Relief In Them.

 

"It's Been A While... Haruhi" Takumi Muttered As She Turned Her Head Sideways And Up With A Big Grin Stretched At Her Pale And Bruised Face. 

 

Haruhi Gently Smiled Back As She Held Out Her Hand Indicating Takumi To Take It. The Latter Nodded Before Taking Her Friend's Hand And Pulling Herself Up. 

 

A sudden Weight On Her Right Leg Caught Takumi's Attention. She Reverted Her Head Down And Raised Her Eyebrows Once She Found A Blob Of Blonde Hugging Her Leg With Tears In His Eyes. 

 

Her Silver Eyes Suddenly Sparkled.

 

"Are You Okay Miss?" The Blonde Blob Asked. Takumi Scratched The Back Of Her Neck Before Letting Out A Nervouse Chuckle. "I Think So."

 

Suddenly Being Spun Around, Her World Spinning Clockwise In A Drowse, Takumi Was Being Held Against Someone's Chest.

 

"Oh!! What A Tragedy This Is My Princess!!!" 

 

Takumi Scrunched Up Her Eyes Brows In Confusion As She Lifted Her Head Up To Look At The Weirdo Who Just Said Those Clichè Words.

 

"Woah, Dude, Hold Your Shakesperian Ways." Takumi Untangled Herself From The Arms Around Her And Eyed The Man In Front Of Her. Tall, Blonde, Purple Eyes. Probably A Foreign. Not Like She Wasn't One Either.

 

"Well You've Changed A Lot, Haruhi" Takumi Stated As A Pair Of Aubourn Haired Twins Stepped Out Of The Limousine Along With Two Taller Males With Dark Hair. "When You Said You Wanted To Star In A Harem I Didn't Think You Were Being Seri- I-ITAI!!!" 

 

"Did Haruhi Just Punch Someone?" One Of The Twins Whispered Loudly. "Yeah" The Other Twin Nodded Whispering Back.

 

Takumi Rubbed The Side Of Her Head With A Sheepish Grin. "Gomen, Gomen Haru-chan." The Grey Eyed Female Apologized Almost Half-Heartedly As If This Wasn't The First Time Something Like That Happened.

 

"Hey Kid!! Arn't You Running Late For Your Job!?" 

 

A Yell From Across The Rode Caught Everyone's Attention. Kyoya, Gently Pushing His Glasses Back Into Their Place, Eyed The Female In Front Of Him. Short. Slim. Bruised But Happy. Probably A Middle Class Prespective.

 

Takumi Spun On Her Heels, Her Hair Slightly Wipping. "Uresai Ná!!" She Balled Her Hand Into A Fist And Mumbled Inchoret Words Under Her Breath.

 

Upon Realizing Just What The Shop Keeper Said, The Black Haired Female Paled. If That Was Remotly Possible. She Quickly Spun Back Before Bowing. "I'll See You Around Ha-ru-hi!!" With A Quick Wave And A Small Grin Takumi Was Off.

 

"Oh" She Said Stopping In Her Tracks; A Sly Smirk Etched At The Corner Of Her Lips. "It Was Nice Meeting You!! Haruhi's Harem Club!!" 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations!
> 
> Itai: It Hurts 
> 
> Uresai Ná!: Stop Bothering Me!!


	4. | The Letter |

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is where the story starts to progress xD Finally.

 

|The Letter|

 

The Corners Were Crisp, Curled Towards Each Other. The Envelope Looked Damp, Who Ever It Belonged To The Person Wasn't Taking Much Care Of It. 

 

"Hmm? What's This?" Slender Fingers Gently Picked Up The Ruined Source And Purple Eyes Read Along With Curiosity. "Who's Takumi Yorai?" Was The First Thing That Flew From The Blonde Males Mouth.

 

Haruhi, Almost Instantly, Took The Envelope From Her Friend And Frowned. "It Belongs To Kumi-chan" She Stated In A Matter Of Fact Way.

 

"She Was Kawaii!" The Smaller Blonde Male Exclaimed As He Hugged His Bunny Tighter. "Right?" He Asked As He Looked Up At His Dark Haired Companion. The Rather Tall, Expression Less Male Slowly Nodded.

 

 

| .............. |

 

Being Alone At Home Was Normal For Haruhi. She Was Used To It. Quietly Setting Her Things Down, She Seated Herself At Her Kotatsu And Brought Out The Letter Which Belonged To Her Dear Old From From Junior High.

 

The Female Debated Weather To Open The Letter Or Not. After A Brief Moment Of Thinking, Haruhi Let Out A Sigh. She Slowly And Gently Opened The Envelope; Trying Not To Damage The Otherwise Beautiful Scheme Stamp On Top Of It. Setting Aside The Envelope, Haruhi Began To Read The Letter In Her Hands.

 

_Dear Takumi,_

 

_Im Sorry To Say That Due To A Few Unfortunate Circumstances You Can No Longer Attend Tabitsuku High._

 

_Your Grades May Be Exeptionaly High But Your Attitude Towards Learning Isn't As Good As It Should Be; I Know This Isn't Your Fault._

 

_As Hard Working As You May Be, Your Output Simply Isn't Sufficent In The Schools Public Layout._

 

_For The Time Being, Please Concentrate On Your Job. I'm Sure Your Parents Would Be Very Proud Of You For Making It This Far. And Even If Your Not Doing Your Best As This Very Moment, I Know You'll Be Fine._

 

_Yours Sincerely,_

 

_Head Master Of Tabitsuko High_

_Akagi Minoor_

 

| ............ | 

 

"Anything You Would Like To Order Master?" Takumi Asked As She Bowed Slightly, Her Black Maid Outfit Swishing Towards Her. 

 

"I Would Like Today's Special If Thats Possible." The Male Smiled Politly As He Set His Menu Down.

 

Scribbling The Order Into Her Small NoteBook, Takumi Gave A Smile Of Her Own. "Of Course Master."

 

Bowing Once Again, Takumi Made Her Way Towards The Back. Pushing Past A Pair Of Double Doors She Entered The Kitchen.

 

The Wafting Scent Of Spices, Sweeterns And Extracts Had Smacked Her Head On. Her Nose Blared From All The Scents It Was Gathering. 

 

Shaking Her Head, The Female Quickly Tore The Piece Of Paper From Her NoteBook And Pinned It Onto One Of The Order Plates. "Todays Special" She Stated As The Man Behind The Order Plate Nodded And Then Trotted Off.

 

"Takumi-Chan!! Your Shifts Over!!" 

 

The Double Doors Suddenly Opened Revealing A Man In His Mid Twenties With Messy Black Hair, Dark Grey Eyes And A Scowl On His Handsome Face.

 

Of Course Many People Had Mistaken Takumi For Being Her Boss' Child. Who Wouldn't? They Looked Like Exact Replicas Of Each Other. The Black Haired Female Nodded Before Walking Past Her Boss.

 

 

| .......... |

 

Ren Layed Sprawled On The Floor Asleep, Her Straight Black Hair Becomming A Mop Behind Her.

 

Takumi Sighed As She Manoovered Her Way Over The Pile Of Manga, Random Toys And Scattered Lego Pieces. 

 

Picking Up The Scattered Objects She Placed Them Into Their Rightful Places. The Manga Onto The Small Bookshelf In The Corner Of The Room, The Scattered Toys Into A Brown Box And The Lego's Into A Different Box.

 

Noticing Something In The Corner Of Her Eye, The Grey Eyed Female Trotted Towards Her Kotatasu And Took A Seat. In Front Of Her Lay An Envelope With A 

A Weird But Beautiful Looking Stamp Scheme. 

 

Her Fingers Gently Opened The Odd Looking Envelope And Slowly Took Out The Letter Inside.

 

_Dear Miss Yorai,_

 

_With This Letter I Am Delighted To Say That You And Your Sister Have Both Been Chosen For Ouran Academy/Ouran Middle School With ScholarShips Of..._

 

"Art?" Takumi Asked Bewildered As Her Eye Brows Scruntched Up In Confusion. "Who Opened Their Damn Big Mouth??" 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations!! 
> 
> Kotatsu: A Small Table With A Futon And A Heating Administrator Underneith it.


	5. The Harem Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takumi and her sister, Ren, finally get too meet the harem club properly ^^ Enjoy!

 

**| The Harem Club |**

 

The Sun Beamed Upon Her Pale Face, Her Gaze Locked Onto The Endless Blue Above Her As The Chirpings Of The Early Summer Reached Her Ears. Her Now Short Hair Slightly Wavered With The Gentle Breeze.

Pulling At Her Beanie, Takumi Gave Out A Small Sigh. She Had Cut The Frizzled Mess After Her Little Sister Ponited Out That It Was "Just Too Wild For A Prestigious High School". What A Lie. Takumi Had Spotted A Girl Around Her Age On The Campus With A Frizzier Creature On Her Head Earlier.

"Woah" Ren Breathed Out As She Stepped In Front Of Her Older Sister To Get A Better View Of The Building In Front Of Her. The Large Glass Windows, Walls Shaded Pink With Lavender Overtones And Moumentums Inspired By Famous Grounds. It Was All Just Too "Book-Like" And Most Of The Campus Was An Overlay From The Mid-Nineteenth Century; Paris.

"Kumi-chan!! Re-chan!!"

Being Called By Their Outlet Nick Names, Both Girls Had Turned Around With Their Eyebrows Rose And A Frown At Their Lips.

"De ne ne Haru-chan! You'r Not Supposed To Call Us That!" Ren Pouted As Her Eyes Slightly Narrowed At The Out Of Breath Female In Front Of Her. "What's With The Male Uniform Anyway?" She Asked In A Mumble As She Cocked Her Head Sideways.

Haruhi Gave A Sheepish Smile And Chuckled. "That's A Story For A Different Time" She Mumbled As Her Eyes Then Slightly Widened. "You Cut Your Hair..." The Brown Haired Female Trailed Off In A Slight Murmour. Takumi Slowly Nodded Her Head. "Yeah..." She Too Trailed Off.

"Say.... Don't You Both Look Like Boys Now?" Ren Asked With An Evil Glint In Her Dark Eyes And Wide Smirk At Her Small Lips. "KISS!!!!!!!!"

 

| ........... |

 

"I'm Takumi Yorai, Pleased To Meet You" The Dark Haired Female Mumbled As She Bowed Down Slightly. When She Returned Back Up To Her Original Height, With A Bored Look Upon Her Face, A Small Eruption Of Squeals Wavered From The Back Of The Class.

A Pair Of Girls, Who Were Tightly Hugging Each Other With Hearts In Their Eyes, Were Fawing Over Takumi. "He's So Cute!!" The Brown Haired Female Squealed As She Hugged Her Friend Tighter. "I Know Right!!" The Blonde One Yelled As She Too Tightened Her Grip.

Takumi Rubbed The Back Of Her Neck As She Sent Haruhi A Small Glance. Haruhi Waved Her Hand In Front Of Her Face In A Dissmissing Manner And Let Out A Little Sigh.

"Alight Quiet Down At The Back" The Teacher, A Male In His Mid Thirties With Brown Hair And Green Eyes Stated In A Sigh As He Rubbed His Temples. "You Can Sit Between The Hitachin Brothers For Today."

Takumi Shrugged Her Shoulders Before Walking Towards The Back Of The Room. Now, If She Wasn't Mistaken The Hitachin Brothers Were Twins... Aha! Finally Finding A Pair Of Auborn Haired Twins, Takumi Took A Seat In The Desk Between Them And Slowly Tuned Out The World Around Her.

 

| ........... |

 

Letting Out A Yawn, The Grey Eyed Female Stretched Her Arms Out Before Grabbing Her Backpack And Making Her Way Out Of Her Last Class.

_Today Was Boring._

Manoovering Her Way Through The Crowd Of Students In Front Of Her, Takumi Wished She Had Stayed Home. Most Of The Girl's She Had Met Today Were A Giggling Mess Or Either A Never Before Seen Shade Of Reddy Pink. And Even When She Had Glared At Them Or Sent Them A Bored Look They Wouldn't Get The Hint And Would Instead Start To Squeal.

_Scratch That. Today Was Absolute Bullshit._

Takumi Had Tried To Explain She Was A Girl, Or Even Send Hint's That She Was Fully Female But Everytime She Opened Her Mouth To Explain, EVERYONE Would Cutt Her Off. The School Bell, Teachers, Haruhi, The Girl's And Even A Couple Of Boy's In Her Class That Wanted To Talk To Her.

_What A Mess_

Heaving A Sigh, Takumi Puffed Her Cheeks Out In Annoyance Before Taking A Turn Into One Of The Corridors. She Was Supposed To Meet Haruhi And Ren Some Where Around Music Room #3.

"Kumi-kun!!"

There Was Only One Person Who Added 'Kun' To Takumi's Nick Name; Ren. Turning Around, The Dark Haired Female Frowned As She Spotted Ren Not To Far From Her With A Wide Grin Stretched At Her Face.

Walking Towards The 11 Year Old Girl, Takumi Muttered A Small , "Hey" , Before Turning Her Attention Towards The Wooden Double Doors Beside Her. Reading The Sign On The Wall, Takumi Raised One Eye Brow Before Shrugging Her Shoulder And Pushing The Doors Open.

A Sudden Gush Of Wind And Rose Petals Had Takumi And Ren Scowling; Their Hair Slightly Wavering Behind Them As The Petals Flowed Around Them.

**_"Welcome To The Host Club~"_ **

Ren Made A Weird Face As Takumi Pursed Her Lips Together. Spotting Haruhi Amongst The Boys Who Were All Standing Around A Blonde Male In A Throne Like Chair, It Suddenly Clicked For The Two Siblings. "Of Course" They Mumbled Together In Unison.

**_"I'ts Haruhi's Harem Club!!"_ **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having SLIGHT writers block but no need to worry, once I look over a few things and gain some new inspiration chapter should be coming up faster :)


End file.
